1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure, particularly for connecting a keyboard with a base in a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are electrical apparatuses with keyboards recently, such as notebook, personal digital assistant, and other electrical apparatuses with keyboards. In these apparatuses, the keyboards are usually mounted by screwing with screws or lock protrusions disposed on the circumference of the keyboard. In the method of screwing, it is usually to screw the screws from the bottom of the electrical apparatus to mount the keyboard on the top of the base of the electrical apparatus. In the operation of assembling the keyboard, the keyboard faces downwards and the bottom of the electrical apparatus faces upwards, so that an operator can easily screw from up to down. However, the keyboard falls off very easily in this operation so that the screwing operation fails and the keyboard is even damaged. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a sketch diagram illustrating a notebook according to the prior art and temporary lock protrusions P1 of the keyboard thereof. Although the temporary lock protrusions P1 can be disposed at the connection position in advance where the keyboard is connected to the top of the base, the temporary lock protrusions P1 are designed for temporarily supporting the keyboard and therefore, the strength thereof is weak. The sustainable load thereof is limited, and the temporary lock protrusions P1 may fail due to a shake or impact. Furthermore, in the screwing, the temporary lock protrusions P1 also need to sustain the screwing force partially, and it may still fail.
In the method of disposing elastic lock protrusions to mount the keyboard, there are elastic lock protrusions P2 disposed on the circumference of the connection position where the keyboard is connected to the top of the base of the electrical apparatus, then the keyboard is disposed directly on the top of the base, and the elastic lock protrusions P2 lock the circumference of the keyboard, as shown in FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B is a sketch diagram illustrating another notebook according to the prior art and the elastic lock protrusions P2 of the keyboard thereof. However, the keyboard is mounted only by the elastic lock protrusions P2 disposed on a plurality of areas of the circumference of the keyboard. It causes both the effect that the other unmounted portions of the keyboard are loose and the fact that portions in the connection where the elastic lock protrusions P2 contacts the keyboard sustain higher stress when the electrical apparatus shakes, so as to cause a crack or the elastic lock protrusions P2 fail.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention provides a connection structure for connecting a keyboard with a base in a data processing apparatus, so as to solve the problem mentioned above.